A Baseball Game Filled With Sorrow
by inukag4evr545
Summary: Kagome thought bringing InuYasha to a baseball game would be fun. She didn't expect Yuka, Eri, and Ayami to die


1InuYasha

A Baseball Game Filled With Sorrow

"Kagome, here's some of the ramen that you asked for." said an older woman, holding out four bowls of instant ramen stacked on top of each other.

"Thanks mom!" said the girl jamming the soup into her yellow backpack.

"Be safe." whispered the mom as Kagome pulled the loaded pack on her teenaged shoulders.

"I've gone there tons of times mom, and if I don't get back soon InuYasha will get angry and I'll miss the Baseball game!" protested Kagome.

"Alright." Kagome smiled and slid open the side door. She ran into a small well house and closed the door behind her. Kagome could just imagine InuYasha's face, "What the hell have you been doing? Thanks to you we've missed out on millions of shards." Kagome smiled as she propelled herself over the edge of the well.

This was about her hundredth time going through the well to the Feudal Era; but she was still fascinated by the changing lights that surrounded her. As soon as the miraculous light show started, it was over. Kagome was left standing in a similar well that she had jumped into in her time. She speedily climbed up the well's stonewall, excited to see Shippou's happy face, even InuYasha's.

Just as she had expected Kagome was yelled at as soon as she pulled her book bag over the side of the well. "It took you long enough Kagome! We have Shikon Shards to find, we can't stand around do'in stupid things we don't need to do."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she jumped over the side of the well.

"I guess I won't give you your Potato Chips, or your pickled radishes, oh, and I guess that cancels out ramen." said Kagome counting out the things InuYasha couldn't have on her fingers.

InuYasha looked at Kagome's backpack longingly.

From experience Kagome knew that InuYasha would stay stubborn until he found a good excuse to eat her food.

Shippou came running up and jumped on Kagome's shoulder, "KAGOME!" he yelled happily, hugging her face. Miroku and Sango followed behind him, "Good to see you Kagome." said Sango cheerily.

"I got some stuff for all of you." Kagome said pulling a game boy out of her pack, "Here Shippou, it has a new game on it." Shippou took it thankfully and immediately began to play. "A . . . And this is for you Sango." Kagome mumbled digging around in her bag for hair accessories. "Aha!" she pulled them out triumphantly. "I'll teach you how to use these later."

"Thank you Kagome." Sango said taking the hair supplies.

"And you Miroku, I got you . . . .slippers, here you go." Kagome handed Miroku a pair of pink, fuzzy slippers. Miroku bowed, "Why, thank you Lady Kagome." He made a confused face as he slipped them on his hands. "Is this what they are for?" Miroku asked patting Sango's butt with a fluffy slipper. Sango slapped him, "No, you idiot! You put them on your feet."

Miroku laughed, "I knew that the whole time." He slipped them on his feet and smiled at Kagome, "A perfect fit, and very comfortable."

InuYasha looked at Kagome expectantly. "Oh yeah, you too InuYasha? Well, here you go." Kagome placed a cup of instant ramen in his hands and then laid two tickets on top of the bowl. "You and I are going to a baseball game tonight, your turning human, right InuYasha?" InuYasha frowned, "I thought you didn't want me in your time Kagome?"

"Yeah, but this is different. You'll be with me, and you won't have your cute and totally adorable doggy ears." InuYasha growled. Kagome laughed and looked at Shippou. He had fallen asleep, the game boy still in his tiny fingers. Kagome picked up Shippou and put him in her backpack for a nice nap.

Suddenly, Kagome gasped, "I'm sensing a Shikon Shard close by." InuYasha smiled and cracked his fingers, "Perfect, I've been itching for a fight." Kagome took her place on InuYasha's back while Miroku and Sango got on a transformed Kirara.

Kagome steered the group through the forest, towards the Shikon Shard. Soon, they found themselves face to face with a demon. Kagome slid off InuYasha's back, and put down her pack, while grabbing her bow and arrows.

"Shikon Shards", hissed the demon slowly, annunciating each syllable.

Without warning, InuYasha's body pulsed, and he transformed into a human. "Damn it!" he cursed.

"Oh no!" Kagome cried, "We're late for the Baseball game! And I was really looking forward to it!"

"Go ahead, Kagome. Miroku and I can handle this demon." said Sango.

"Thanks, I think we can still make it! Come on, Inuyasha, let's go!"

"Why should I go to this baseball game with you?"

"InuYasha. . . . . .!" InuYasha flinched and stepped back, "no Kagome!" "Sit boy!" InuYasha was slammed into the ground with a curse. "Why do you always do that to me? What did I do to deserve it?" Kagome rolled her eyes and helped InuYasha stand up, "You always deserve it. Now let's go to the well, or we'll be late!" said Kagome, pointing in the direction she thought the well was.

"Uh, Kagome . . . The well is in this direction," said InuYasha, turning around completely.

Kagome frowned, "Just go to the well, InuYasha . . ."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked towards the well, "what is a baseball game anyway?" Kagome sighed as she followed InuYasha to the Bone Eaters Well.

Sango and Miroku stood in their fighting stances, Miroku, with his staff at the ready and Sango with her boomerang. But the demon merely picked up Kagome's pack and ran deeper into the woods.

Sango and Miroku made to chase the demon, but Miroku saw a young maiden carrying a bucket of water, and a towel, heading towards a nearby hot spring. Miroku, being the pervert he is, followed the young maiden, with Sango willing him to stop.

Kagome sat next to InuYasha in the uncomfortable plastic seats. They were in the 8th inning and so far Kagome's team was losing. Kagome sighed, InuYasha seemed to be enjoying himself and so far, had caught six fly balls.

This was the emptiest Kagome had ever seen the stadium. Her friends were somewhere around here, but beside a few old and single men, no one was watching the game.

Kagome stood up and stretched, "I'll be right back InuYasha." InuYasha nodded in response, but didn't take his eyes of the game. Kagome sighed as she walked to the steps that led to the very top of the stadium. On her way up, she gasped. There were five Shikon shards close by! Kagome ran up the steps two at a time. At the top of the baseball stadium Kagome saw an aged demon that she had fought earlier that day. _Wait, if it has Shikon Shards . . . what happened in the past?_ The demon smiled at her, "Shards." Kagome looked at him dumbfounded, "I don't have anymore . . . wait a sec." Kagome stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out a bottle that had one Shard in it. "Heh, I guess I have one after all."

The demon smiled and raised his hands. Lightning shot out of them, aimed for Kagome. She ducked Just in time. "Stop moving!" yelled the demon pushing his hands down onto the ground. Three walls surrounded her left, right, and back. Out of the corner of Kagome's eye she saw her three friends walking up the steps. "Die!" yelled the demon as lightning shot from his fingertips. "KAGOME!" cried her friends as they ran in front of the lightening. "No!" Kagome shouted, sagging to her knees. Her friends' bodies crumpled to the ground in front of her. "Give me the shard." said the demon, "or I will kill everyone else in this stadium." Kagome took the bottle out of her pocket and threw it to the demon. He smiled and jumped over the edge.

Just then, InuYasha appeared running up the steps, "Kagome, what the hell just happened?" he asked. Kagome didn't answer as she began to cry. InuYasha saw her friends, or what was left of them. He walked over to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her, "Kagome, if we kill this demon in the past, your friends will still be alive when we get back." Kagome rubbed her eyes and nodded.

Sango whacked Miroku with a bucket while the other girl slapped him, "don't you ever peek on me again you pervert!" she yelled stomping off. Miroku moaned, "life is so hard for me." Sango rolled her eyes.

Kagome sat on InuYasha's back as he jumped through the forest; now back in his half-demon form. "I can sense the shards, the demon's right between those trees." InuYasha nodded and drew Tetsusagia. In the clearing he spotted the demon and let Kagome off his back. Kagome saw her pack not far away and immediately looked around for Shippou, but the only demon in the clearing was Kagome's enemy.

The demon faced InuYasha. "Die!" he said as lightning shot from his fingertips. InuYasha laughed, "is that all you can do? Take my . . . . . Backlash Wave!" The demon screamed and disintegrated. InuYasha gawked, "that demon was easy, I can't believe it actually had _five_ shards!" Kagome smiled and picked up the shards and put them in the bottle that was located in her pocket. "Where's Shippou?" Kagome asked picking up her backpack.

"Whaddaya mean?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome's pack flap flipped open and a yawning Shippou appeared, "Uh, that was the _worst_ nap I ever had. InuYasha, you make some _pretty _weird noises when you walk."

InuYasha growled and hit Shippou on the head, "Damn it, it wasn't me, you baka (fool)! You were kidnapped by a Lightening demon and you _slept _through it!" Shippou stopped his bawling, "I was what– "

"Kagome!" yelled Sango running into the clearing, pulling Miroku by the ear. "What happened to you two?" InuYasha asked. Sango frowned, "Miroku tried to follow a girl to a hot spring, hopefully he learned his les–" Sango stopped as she felt a familiar hand on her rump. "Err." she growled. Miroku flinched as the familiar hand descended on his right cheek, "It's always worth it my dearest Sango." he said rubbing the slap mark.

Kagome walked into school with her three now alive friends, _I'm so thankful to have friends like you. Who knew you were brave enough to put your lives on the line for me. I'm just glad you're all right._

Kagome looked up at her school roof to see InuYasha starring at her. She let her friends walk in before her and made sure no one else was around, "Sit." she whispered, just loudly enough so InuYasha's sensitive dog-ears could pick it up. Kagome walked over to the crumpled InuYasha and rubbed his ears, "thanks InuYasha for saving my friends."

"D-don't M-mention it." he mumbled, face in the pavement.

THE END 

Inuyasha:8


End file.
